


Past And Present.

by Badassmikaelsons



Series: Request Fills 1.0 [2]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Feels, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Parallels, YOUR HEART WILL HURT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassmikaelsons/pseuds/Badassmikaelsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it.</p><p>This was really it.</p><p>They were ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past And Present.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time k. sarry.
> 
> ANYWAYS, let's just pretend boston comic con didn't happen cuz that was a glorious and perfectbutterfliesunicornsrainbows event but this fic isn't.

 

 

Throw a brick at his face or shoot him in the back, and it would've been less painful than the ache that was in his heart and soul.  
                
He turned to stone and time seemed to have stopped when he heard that one line, that one sentence that he did not want to hear.  
  
"This isn't working."  
  
Aidan felt like he couldn't breathe, like ** _his lungs disagreed to take in air_**.

_________________________  
  
 _Out of all places they could have went to, they decided to go to a pub for their first date. The two of them figured that anything fancy would've been too cheesy._  
  
 _"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Dean asked before taking a sip of his beer._  
  
 _"Not'ing much, just like to hang out with mi family and occasionally take photos." Aidan replied, shrugging as he played with his glass. "You?"_  
  
 _Dean placed the bottle down, "I myself like to take photos too, along with painting." he responded as he smiled, showing off his dimples._  
  
 _"Oh really?! Cool, we have something in common!" Aidan expressed rather happily, grinning like he found a cure for diabetes._  
  
 _"I guess we do, well, except for the fact that I tried to make a living out of it, although I was nearly broke." the kiwi explained while he stared at the enthusiastic man-child._  
  
 _If anyone was more excited than the man in front of Dean, they would have died due to high blood pressure._  
  
 _"No way man! You're a photographer?" Aidan questioned, his eyes showing nothing but surprise._  
  
 _"Yeah, I am. Uh i am kinda in need of a male model for a shoot that I'm doing about the Vietnam war. I mean, would you be up for it?" The blonde requested._  
  
 _The Irish man had immediately answered, "Yes!" as if someone had offered him one million euros._  
  
 _"Oh ok, that's good." Dean said gently, compared to the other man's yell, and then took the bottle between his lips to drink._  
________________________

"We can't keep doing this Aidan, you live on the other side of the world for fuck's sake!" Dean vented with his hands gripping his blonde hair, "Are we only gonna see each other in Skype or when we go to cons? Because that is not enough for me. I'm sorry if this makes me selfish, but it's not enough."  
  
Aidan was going to collapse if he didn't move soon; his legs were quivering, desperate to take the man towards his soon-to-be former lover.  
And so they did, the darker man faltered towards him, trying to touch Dean's face until he stopped.  
  
"Please, we can make this work. I'll move to here, i'll leave Ireland, just **_don't give up on me._** " Aidan begged in a whisper, the stone in his throat preventing him from speaking loudly.  
______________________  
  
 _They were walking towards Aidan's trailer, finished with their second date, when the two men stopped at the entrance._  
  
 _"So...." Dean said awkwardly, his hands digging in his pockets._  
  
 _"Yeah," Aidan muttered as he shuffled his feet on to the ground._  
  
 _"I'll uhh i'll s-see you soon then," the Kiwi stuttered nervously before turning on his heels to leave._  
  
 _Dean moped a few a feet, then looked back to see Aidan trying to unlock the door and cursing when he failed to do so._  
  
 _"Ah fuck it," the blonde whispered to himself as he paced back to Aidan, grabbing his shoulders to spin him around._  
  
 _"What the-" was all the Irish man could say before he felt Dean's lips crash against him, one of the photographer's hand clutching onto Aidan's messy hair while the other was holding his right shoulder._  
  
 _Aidan immediately melted against him, not caring about the world as he wrapped his arms around the short man's waist, pulling him closer till their chests were touching._  
  
 _They battled with their mouths, tongues caressing for what seemed like forever, which in reality was only thirty seconds. Until, both of them realised that they needed to breathe._  
  
 _As they drew back, the men were gasping, their chests pacing in and out while they stared into each other's eyes with desire._  
  
 _"Wow," Aidan broke the silence that came after the ragged breaths, "That was..."_  
 _"Amazing? Perfect? Flawless?" Dean asked, biting his lower lip by nervousness._  
  
 _"All three," the Irish man replied, a grin forming as he lowered his eyes onto Dean's mouth._  
  
 _"So i'll see you soon then." the artist repeated, a smirk appearing when he became aware that Aidan was gazing at him._  
  
 _The brunette took a while to understand what he meant before saying clumsily, "Oh yeah. Ok. Bye then."_  
  
 _"Bye." Dean waved, turning back to his own trailer again._  
___________________________  
  
This was hard for Dean too, the wounded look on his dear's face tearing him up in small pieces.  
  
 ** _He never wanted for it to come to this._**  
  
But he knew it was for the best... For him and the man that's so dear to his heart.  
  
"I won't let you move away from your family, Aidan. I know they mean so much to you and I'm not just going to allow you to leave them. I would move to Ireland but I also have a family that I love." Dean declined Aidan, closing his eyelids tight after he saw the tears forming in the Irish man's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"I am so sorry that it's this way. I don't want it to be this way." the short man mumbled as he released his hair and gripped the kitchen counter instead.  
______________________________  
  
 _"So what are we watching this time?" Dean asked as he plopped onto the couch with a bucket filled with buttered flavour popcorn in his arms._  
  
 _"Not other than the only..." Aidan stopped his sentence as he revealed the DVD cover to his boyfriend. "TOY STORY!" he yelled excitedly as he opened the case to take out the disc._  
  
 _The kiwi sniggered at the man who was inserting the disc into the player._  
  
 _As the DVD slid into the machine, Aidan leaped onto the couch, hugging Dean tightly from his left side, causing some of the popcorn to fall out._  
  
 _"The things you do to me." the short actor sighed as he wrapped his left arm around his boyfriend and glazed at the plasma screen stuck to the wall of Aidan's trailer._  
  
 _"Shh, it's starting." the Irish man child whispered as the Walt Disney logo appeared, the tune sending chills to both of their spines._  
  
 _After a few scenes went by, Sid appeared onto the television screen, causing a reaction from Aidan._  
 _"That little shit!" he yelled as Sid blew up one his toy soldiers; his brown eyes glaring at the animated boy._  
  
 _"Could he be any more of a dick?" Dean asked angrily, grabbing some of the popcorn before shoving it in his mouth._  
  
 _"I'm so fuckin' glad he becomes a bin man. HA, karma in your face ya bastard!"_  
  
 _"Ok, I think you're getting too carried away," the blonde man stated and grabbed his lover's hand._  
  
 _"Carried away?! This son of a bitch just blew up his fuckin' toy and has the audacity to laugh about it!" Aidan shouted at Dean, causing the artist to chuckle._  
  
 _"Ok ok, let's just get back to the movie eh?" the kiwi offered as he grinned at his exaggeration._  
  
 _The messy haired man gazed at Dean before sighing, "fine then," and turned his head towards the television._  
  
 _~~~_  
  
 _"What! What! What are you doing?!" Aidan screamed at Woody, who grasped the controller to move RC; with a tone that would not be described as something other than sassy. And Dean had burst into -manly- giggles at the line his boyfriend used._  
  
 _"Someone would think you never watched this before." the photographer explained._  
  
 _"I mean I get it, you're jealous and all, but you don't have to go knock him out of the window geez mate." Aidan spoke to the tv, ignoring what his lover had just said._  
  
 _Dean stared at the Irish man's angered face, wondering if he was taking it too seriously. "Uhmm, reminder that they can't hea-"_  
  
 _"Shh I'm watching over here."_  
  
 _The short actor sighed in slight annoyance but smiled a little at Aidan's immatureness and looked back at the film._  
  
 _~~~_  
  
 _"Oh thank God, that fuckin' boy should've seen it comin'!" the man child raised his arms in the air and yelled excitedly at Sid's traumatic experience as the credits rolled._  
  
 _"Wow, I can't tell if you're 29 or a 6 year old who curses like a sailor, love." Dean said truthfully._  
  
 _"Awe. How sweet of you Deano." Aidan sarcastically replied._  
  
 _"Yea yea whatever, wanna watch another movie?" the blonde man asked as he ate the remaining popcorn at the bottom of the bucket._  
  
 _"Monsters inc.?!"_  
 _"Sure."_  
________________________  
  
"Th-then don't let it be this way. Please... Please." Aidan whimpered, the constant fall of tears that created paths down his cheekbones making Dean's heart hurt even more.  
  
"I beg you, please. I beg you to reconsider this please, for me..."  
  
And the plea was what made the dirty blonde break down, because he already made his mind up; and the guilt was **_eating him alive._**  
  
"You don't understand Aidan! It has to be this way! What we have is not healthy and it never will be!" Dean cried out and closed his eyes to force the salty water to not break free.  
__________________________  
  
 _Aidan groaned sleepily as he woke up to flashing lights filling his eye sight. Covering his eyes with a grey thin blanket that belonged to him, he flipped around to sleep again, only to hear the camera snapping away at his naked butt. Groaning again, he turned his head to Dean, who was holding the machine and taking photos of his lover._  
  
 _"What are you doin'?" the Irish man asked as he tried to get used to the brightness._  
  
 _"Taking photos of perfection that is my naked boyfriend." Dean answered honestly while walking towards to his equipment box to take out one of his lens._  
  
 _"Let me sleep. I want to sleep." Aidan begged like a child not wanting to go to school._  
  
 _As the photographer screwed the lens onto the machine, he looked over to the mess that had his face resting onto the pillow, "That's not going to stop me from capturing the beauty that's in front of my eyes." he teased, smirking when he saw his lover blush._  
  
 _"Ugh, fine. What do you want me to do?" Aidan surrendered, lifting his head to face the short actor._  
  
 _"Just be yourself, love." Dean replied, the corners of his lips shaping into a smile._  
  
 _"Ok then," the sleepy man child mumbled before turning his body to the camera, making Dean draw attention to Aidan's glorious goods._  
  
 _The short actor blinked, trying to not stare at it for too long and glazed at his lover. "Hi," he greeted while biting his bottom lip to concentrate on his 'work'._  
  
 _"Hey," Aidan welcomed back, grinning widely that it would of hurt for other people. But the Irish man got used to it, wearing that expression whenever he felt cheeky._  
  
 _Dean smiled a little as he brought the camera to his face, capturing the lovely sight before his eyes._  
  
 _The tall actor fidgeted with the blanket while looking straight at the Polaroid, licking his lips to make him look seductive._  
  
 _His next pose was sitting up, covering the blanket over his waist while his eyes was in the spotlight due to his innocent smile._  
  
 _"My baby otter is very adorable," the kiwi commented with a baby voice, teasing his boyfriend._  
  
 _"Oh fuck off," Aidan scowled playfully with his middle finger before taking his tongue out._  
  
 _"I love you too." Dean replied as his mind didn't have the time to think. Then he stopped, hitting himself mentally._  
  
 _'I just said I love you.'_  
  
 _'I love you.'_  
  
 _'Dean you're a fucking dip-shit'_  
  
 _The artist pulled the camera away and saw Aidan's shocked expression, his eyes wide and his jaw slightly dropped. Nervously, Dean placed the machine onto the chair beside him, getting ready to run out and possibly curl in his trailer when he heard a whisper._  
  
 _"You love me?"_  
  
 _Shit._  
  
 _"Uhmm. Yeah, I do." Dean responded truthfully, squeezing his fist to prepare for Aidan to do the absolute worse._  
  
 _The naked man stood up from the bed, not giving a damn about the material that fell from his skin and walked towards the nervous blonde. As Aidan caressed Dean's fist, the short actor relaxed immediately, melting at his lover's touch._  
  
 _Looking into each other's eyes, Aidan beamed at Dean._  
  
 _"I love you too," he spoke softly._  
  
 _Soon after they both kissed with passion, roaming their hands to touch one another, sensing the lust and love increase between them._  
  
 _The Irish actor pulled away for a short moment to tug off Dean's blue and used shirt off of him and returned to his lips, resting his hands onto the photographers back, pulling him closer than they were before._  
  
 _When their tongues danced swiftly together, breaths and moans were heard from the two as the lack of air started to get to them._  
  
 _While Dean drew back, Aidan gasped, breathing hard as his cock stirred._  
  
 _"Bed?" the kiwi suggested, smirking after looking down at the half hard dick._  
  
 _"Say those words again and we'll fuck on the floor." Aidan offered as he grabbed the bulge in Dean's navy jeans._  
  
 _"I love you."_  
  
 _And the tall man pushed him onto the floor before following._  
___________________________  
  
Aidan stared at him with his sore eyes, sobbing softly because he knew what Dean said was the truth, that what they had was bound to fail. But he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that love wasn't enough for the both of them.  
  
But he needed to, for him.  
  
"Okay," he choked quietly, causing the blonde to open his eyes slowly to look at Aidan's chocolate brown ones.  
  
"Okay?" Dean questioned as his hands trembled, feeling weak.  
  
 _ **This was it.**_  
  
The brunet nodded, staring back at Dean.  
  
 ** _This was really it._**  
  
Both of them stayed in their spot, refusing to move or time will continue on, but forever wasn't affordable.  
  
"I'll uhh..." Dean whispered, not able to say the word leave, and stumbled across the trailer, Aidan following soon after.  
  
They stopped at the door, the short actor's hand on the knob.  
  
"Bye." Dean spoke before opening the door and walked outside without a look back.  
  
 ** _They were ending._**  
  
The Irish man stood at the entrance, watching his love fade away from his sight, causing himself to cover his mouth while he wept.  
  
As Dean hesitated forward, he stopped when he heard Aidan's cries, his heart breaking into pieces.  
  
"Fuck it." His voice let out and sprinted back to the one who will always own a part of his heart.  
  
Aidan's sobbing was silenced as he saw Dean run to him, while he was in the middle of wondering what he was doing; he felt hands behind his head.  
  
The tall actor was pulled and had his lips slammed against Dean's, tasting tears, who it belonged to he didn't know; perhaps it was both of theirs.  
  
He winced and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as he felt his lover's tongue ask permission to enter his mouth, opening it as an invitation.  
  
They kissed like that for a while. Like if they were to part the world would end, like they needed each other. But like all good things, it came to an end.  
  
They pulled away, looking each other sadly as salty waters kept streaming down both of their faces.  
  
"I love you too." Dean stated tenderly, smiling a little at the memories that approached to his mind.  
  
A whimper burst out of his mouth, looking down at the ground for a second before looking back up.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The short actor nodded, and walked away once again but this time, he never came back...  
  
 ** _They ended..._**  
 


End file.
